


Babe with a Backpack

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, F/F, Fluff, S'mores, Soccer, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: Emily Sonnett: soccer star, new girl, and carrier of the world's heaviest backpack. Oh, and also the girl of Lindsey's dreams. Can Lindsey get the courage to make a move, or will she be oblivious to it all?
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Babe with a Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is tbh...i also have a paper i'm supposed to be writing but oh well! 
> 
> enjoy! (hopefully lol)

School was always one of Lindsey’s least favorite places.

Well, correction, the classrooms were one of Lindsey’s least favorite places. She loved the social aspect of it all, getting to see her friends everyday and all the lunchtime shenanigans they would get up to. 

Her favorite part of lunch had nothing to do with her friends though, but actually with one of the girls at the table next to them. 

See, she and her best friend Sam sat at the table with all the other girls on the basketball team at school, but the soccer girls sat at the table right next to them.

And Lindsey had a big, fat crush on the new girl that moved to the school second semester. 

She had never admitted that to anyone though, considering her older sister, Tobin, and her other best friends, Mal and Rose, also played on the soccer team and they would never let her live that down. Ever.

So, she suffered in silence and waited for lunch everyday to hear the small blonde’s laugh, because that in itself could brighten any day. 

Luckily, the girl laughed often, and it was becoming quite distracting for Lindsey, causing her to zone out often. In even better luck though, no one had found the cause of her distraction.

“Lindsey, earth to Lindsey,” Sam said, waving her hand in front of Lindsey’s face.

Ashlyn, one of the older members of the team, noticed this and joined in. “Hey Lindsey, snap out of it!”

Lindsey blinked and jumped slightly, as the other girls on the team giggled at her entrance back into the real world. 

“Dude, what gets you so zoned out?” Ashlyn asked curiously, sipping on her chocolate milk.

Lindsey sighed, and just shook her head. “School just wears me out I guess.”

That was an answer enough for Ashlyn, who continued to tell the rest of the team the idea she and her girlfriend who also played on the soccer team, Ali, had to host a joint beach party Friday night with the soccer and basketball girls.

Hearing this idea caught Lindsey’s attention, this would be the perfect time to talk to the new girl. But she didn’t want it to be awkward then, she wanted it to be fun then. So she had a mission for the rest of the week.

Talk to and introduce herself to the one and only, Emily Sonnett.

Easier said than done, honestly. 

But when Emily left the lunchroom five minutes early and alone, Lindsey took it as an opportunity to follow her. 

When she caught up to the small blonde, she was already at her locker and trying to pull her massive backpack out of her locker. 

Lindsey saw this a perfect moment to make an introduction by sweeping in and helping the girl out, but right as she was about to say something, Emily got the backpack out of her locker.

However the backpack wasn’t zipped, and all of the contents shot out and hit off of Lindsey onto the floor.

“Holy shit! Dude I am so sorry I didn’t realize it wasn’t zipped,” Emily apologized, scrambling to start shoving the notebooks and pencils back into her bag.

Lindsey grabbed some of her heavier textbooks that flung out as well, but had managed to miss her, and brought them back over to the bag.

“It’s no big deal, at least it was just me!” Lindsey reassured her, trying to not make this awkward. 

Emily blushed and brought a hand to scratch the back of her hand nervously. “Yeah, just you,” she mumbled.

“I’m Lindsey by the way,” she stated, figuring maybe introducing herself would put the girl at ease.

“Yeah I know, I mean like—I know because you’re Tobin’s sister right?” she explained, the blush only getting redder. “And you’re like really good at basketball, I came with some of the other soccer girls to your game last week.”

Lindsey was speechless that Emily already knew who she was. That she remembered her even. And that she thought she was good at basketball was just the cherry on top.

“Sorry, was that creepy? I’m usually a little smoother than that I swear,” she tried to joke, and Lindsey snapped back into it.

“No not creepy at all, I was just shocked that you already knew who I was, that’s cool, super cool,” Lindsey rambled.

“Cool, cool.”

Emily put the last thing back in her backpack and zipped it up.

“I’m Emily Sonnett by the way, but most people just call me Sonnett,” she explained, holding her hand out. 

“So I’ve heard, everyone says you’re really good,” Lindsey replied, shaking her hand. 

“Oh yeah? What else did they say, that I’m a charmer?” she teased, taking a step towards Lindsey and throwing her a wink.

And it literally took everything in Lindsey not to blush or react in general, but she kept it under control and decided to tease her right back.

“I mean the first thing you did when you met me was throw your stuff at me, so…”

“Okay, that’s so not fair! I wasn’t ready!” 

“Got to be ready when you least expect it babe,” Lindsey replied, throwing her own wink in before walking off, not knowing she was leaving Emily fighting yet another blush. 

And for the rest of the week they did the same thing, Lindsey would leave right after Emily and meet her at the smaller girl’s locker with the excuse of helping prevent another backpack avalanche, and they got to know each other a little bit better.

By Wednesday, Lindsey managed to get Emily’s phone number, and so then they were constantly texting the other, always finding something to talk about or make fun of each other for.

When they were at the locker on Friday though, she decided to ask a question she had wanted to ask all week.

“Sonnett how do you lug this backpack around all day, it’s literally like heavier than a small child.”

“I guess I’m just super strong,” she replied, grunting as she pulled the bag over her shoulders.

“More like you’re gonna have back problems before you’re thirty,” Lindsey snorted, laughing at the girl’s struggle to put on her own backpack.

Emily sighed sadly and just walked away, and Lindsey immediately panicked, thinking she had somehow offended the girl. 

“Em wait! I’m sorry I made you mad, I didn’t mean it like that,” Lindsey apologized as she attempted to catch up to Emily

Emily turned around and smiled softly, and walked back to Lindsey. 

“I know you didn’t, but that was super cute how quick you were to apologize. And now to make up for hurting my feelings, you get to carry the bag to class for me,” she stated, slinging the bag into Lindsey’s arms and skipping down the hallway.

Lindsey smiled and shook her head at how whipped for this girl she was already, but honestly she didn’t even care, as long as Emily wasn’t actually mad at her.

That night at the beach party everyone sat around the fire making s’mores, and Lindsey was busy laughing at her sister and Ashlyn, who were already arguing over who was the better surfer.

Emily muffled a laugh when she could see Christen and Ali rolling their eyes at both of their partners, almost carrying a conversation with their eyes about how over this argument they both were.

“Ladies, ladies, calm down,” Kelley, one of the other soccer girls, stated as she walked over. “We all know that I’m the best surfer here,” she smirked, watching the fire light in Ashlyn and Tobin’s eyes, while everyone else sighed, knowing what was coming next. Well, except Alex, who was laughing (because she laughed at literally everything Kelley did).

Lindsey spotted Emily across the circle, eyes wide in anticipation, as she was the only one who hadn’t heard this argument a million times in the past. Using this as an opportunity, Lindsey grabbed her s’more she had just made and snuck around to tap Emily’s shoulder, motioning her to follow her down to the water.

Luckily she got the signal and the two found a smooth rock to sit on, watching the dark waters wash over the shore in front of them.

“So why did you take me away? It was just getting good!” 

Lindsey sighed and rolled her eyes. “No it wasn’t, trust me they have this argument everytime they see each other, I’m sure if you really want to watch them in action it will happen the next time we hang out.”

“Do the soccer and basketball teams hang out a lot?” 

“Yeah, especially since Ash and Ali are dating and the point guard on the basketball team, Christen, is dating Tobin. Oh and Kelley and Alex, one of our other players, are like best friends. Although I’m pretty sure they have feelings for each other but Alex is too afraid to mess up the friendship so she won’t break up with her boyfriend and Kelley thinks Alex is straight. So yeah, now you’re all caught up,” Lindsey finished.

“Wow, that’s quite the predicament. But I won’t complain, you basketball girls are cool. Especially you, I like you a lot,” Emily stated. But the way she said it so easily convinced Lindsey that she was being friendly.

“Well that’s good, because I like you too so that would be awkward if you didn’t,” Lindsey tried to joke, but she felt it fall short. “S’more?” she offered, trying to recover.

And luckily Emily took the bait and took a bite, smearing chocolate all over her face in the process. Lindsey laughed at her messy eating, and tried to show the girl where she had the chocolate by touching the places on her own face.

“Linds just wipe it off yourself, I’m never gonna get it,” Emily whined, finishing off the s’more and moving her face closer to Lindsey’s. 

Lindsey licked the pad of her thumb lightly, wiping the chocolate off of Emily’s face as if she were a child (which she basically was, let’s be honest). 

“There, you’re all good now,” Lindsey stated, popping her thumb in her mouth to lick all the chocolate off.

Suddenly Emily launched into a coughing fit, and when Lindsey looked up and Emily had calmed down, she noticed the blush on Emily’s cheeks and the fact that her pupils were huge. 

Not being oblivious for once, Lindsey decided that she should push her boundaries. 

She leaned in slightly, moving closer to Emily so their legs were pressed up against each other, and leaned in slightly.

“Em,” she whispered, looking at her lips before looking the girl in the eyes. 

And with that, Emily licked her lips, and got the message, leaning in as well and meeting Lindsey in the middle, pressing their lips together softly.

It was so soft, so quiet, and so perfect. When Lindsey pulled back she pressed her forehead against Emily’s as they both giggled softly.

“Lindsey, Emily! Where’d you go? We’re gonna play cards without you if you don’t get back here!” they heard what sounded like Rose yell, and they were effectively broken from the trance they were in.

“C’mon, before they send out a search party,” Lindsey said, standing up and beginning to walk away. 

Emily was right behind her, but before they made it very far Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“Lindsey, could I take you on a date sometime?” she asked, a small smile appearing as she asked.

Lindsey couldn’t help but mirror the smile and nod. “If it’s anything like tonight, then a hundred times yes.”

“Your wish is my command,” Emily stated, before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and walking her back to the circle.

And if their friends noticed how happy they suddenly were, or how they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, they didn’t say anything. They knew these two would figure it out eventually, and they would be supportive whenever they decided to tell them.

Besides, once they were together Kelley and Rose would just tease them constantly, so what was a little wait? Just made them wait a little more time to make fun of Lindsey and her babe with a backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for giving my stuff a shot!
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!!


End file.
